Twenty Questions
by Fool'sErrand
Summary: James tricks Sirius into a game of magical Twenty Questions to discover Sirius’s crush but the game uncovers a different secret Sirius hadn’t been ready to tell. (Don’t be overly mean, this is my first story. I’ve redone it to make it easier to re


**Twenty Questions**  
  
"Oi, Siri! Try one of these blue candies; they'll make your head spin!" James hollered across the Common room to Sirius Black. Sirius wasn't sure if they would actually make your head spin, but without a doubt they did something mischievous. With a graceful shrug he left the game of wizard's chess he had just started with Remus. It was never a good idea to except candy in the Gryffindor common room, and it was an especially bad idea to except candy from James, but let no man say Sirius Black is a coward! "You're on, James!" he said with a grin.

Then entire room turned to watch as he popped the candy in his mouth. Would his head spin, as James said? Would sparks fly from his eyes? Would he turn into a fish? All had been known to happen. "Don't be a moron Siri" Remus scolded, but it just from habit, he was as egger as the rest to see the candy's affect. Sirius didn't seem to be able to talk, he turned questioningly to James, but James just grinned.

The messy black haired boy turned to the rest of the common room. "Come one, come all, to receive the answer to all your Sirius questions!" (AN pun intended) The Gryffindors looked on puzzled. Michael, a red haired boy in the chair across from Remus suddenly laughed. "It was a Twenty Questions Pill!" he crowed excitedly. "Yep, no other way to get answers from this closed mouth git" get pointed with his thumb to Sirius, who looked horrified. Remus gasped. Twenty Questions was an evil game, no one ever volunteered to be the victim. "Michael, would you explain to some of our clueless friends while I set up the game" James said as he took out a long tube filled with black marbles.

"Righto, James. Twenty Questions. First, the unsuspecting victim, known as Sirius, eats the Pill. He can't talk until the game is done. Everyone present can ask a question on the topic that James decides, it must be a yes or no question" he lectured in a bored voice. "Why does James decide?" Peter whined. "'Cause he gave Sirius the Pill, that's why. Now, every question you ask has a 'yes' or 'no' answer, and if the answer is 'yes' one of the twenty marbles will turn red, if it is 'no' then one will turn blue. The game is used to find the answer to a question the victim would never answer voluntarily, like 'what is your greatest fear', 'whom do you fancy', or 'what's the worse thing you have ever done'."

Remus felt uneasy. "Is this a good idea James?" he asked, looking at Sirius troubled expression. James harrumphed. "'Course it is!" Everyone now crowed around Siri, on the table next to him was the black marbles in their tube. "Now, the topic question!" he waited for a dramatic pause. "Sirius Black, do you have a crush on someone?" the room giggled and gasped as a marble turned red. "Ohhh" one girl squealed, "Who is it!" "Well that is the point of the game" Michael muttered. "Is she in Gryffindor?" more giggles, but a blue marble meaning 'no' appeared. No few girls sighed sadly. "Is she is Ravenclaw?" asked Lisa. Blue marble. "Hufflepuff?" blue marble. "She isn't in Slytherin!" cried James, but thankfully a blue marble. There was much grumbling. "Do we know this person?" asked Frank. Red marble, yes. "Is it a teacher?!" Peter yelped, horrified. Sirius rolled his eyes as a marble turned blue. "But they do go to Hogwarts?" Red marble. "Is this lucky person our age?" Red. The common room gathered to consult the question list. "Okay, she isn't in a house, but not a teacher, our age, and we know her." James growled. "Do we, as Gryffindor, like this person you love?" Sirius glared as a marble turned red, yes. They had asked ten question, and still not even close.

Lily finally rose from her chair, set down her book, and picked up the question list. She read down it, squinting. Remus could hear her muttering "she, she, she. All 'no's. They, this person is 'yes'." Suddenly her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "I think Lily's got it!" James yelled. Lily turned to the silent Sirius, eyes still wide.

"Is this person a boy?" she asked breathlessly. Sirius's checks turned bright red, his eyes closed in horror. The 11th marble in the tube turned red. Yes. There were gasps and laughs, some boys looked horrified, some girls looked devastated. "Wow! Old Siri is a queen! Who would have though?" Michael said, shaking his head. "And we know him! Look at the list 'do we know this person?'!" Sirius was sitting on the floor, his head in his hands, and black hair falling in his face. He hadn't meant to come out like this. Come out, ha! Forced out by a stupid game. James looked horrified at the damage he has caused. "We have nine more questions!" Frank said excitedly, "we can find out who it is" Finally Remus stepped in "no, we are not doing this. James, break the spell, you set it up I know you can." Remus glared at the rest of the Gryffindors, some looked shame faced. Lily looked ready to cry "I'm sorry Sirius! I didn't mean for this to happen I just..." she trailed off. The spell finally off, Sirius stood up, he face red with embarrassment. He didn't look anyone in the eye as he left for the dormitory. Whispers followed him. "This," Remus growled, "is a horrible, disgusting game. He would have told you when he was ready, now he will never be!" Remus turned and followed Sirius up stares.  
  
"Sirius?" he whispered. The black haired boy was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hi, Remus." He said in a rather dead voice. "I...I'm sorry." Remus voiced softly. "I should have stopped them earlier." Sirius shook his head "it isn't your fault, and I would have had to tell them sooner or later. Do...do you mind. Knowing I mean, that, uhh, I'm gay?" he asked in a shaking voice. "No, you're still Sirius. Well, unless you're joking I mean" Remus added with a grin. Sirius smiled back "and that is precisely why I love you." He said stilling smiling until her realized what he said "I sorry! I didn't mean to say that, I..., it just slipped" Sirius looked about to cry, but Remus's smile just grew. He leaned over and softly kissed Sirius. "I feel like I might be the luckiest boy in Hogwarts, to have the love of Sirius Black." He whispered his Siri's ear when the kiss ended.  
  
(I want to thank the people that reviewed! I've gone back and tried to make it easier to read)


End file.
